How To Catch A Cold
by Crimson Vixen
Summary: yaoi IkkixKazu. Sick in bed, Ikki takes care of Kazu. You would think it'd be cute, having the crow take care of him, right? Yeah, you would think. Ikki's so evil, but we like that about him.


**A/N: **The next chapter of Folly and Sin is done. A little shorter than the other chapters, but done. I just have to go over it and edit some parts. Sorry about the long wait, I really am. I'm been having writers block on several of my stories, including FaS, so I'm kinda frustrated with it so I thought that maybe writing another one shot will help me rekindle my mojo. Go easy on me. I'm muse-hunting.

I'm also still looking for people that might be willing to do fan art for FaS chapters. I would do it myself but I don't have as much time as I would like to do it. I will of course give credit where credit it due and give a link to the art if you so desire. If you are interested, let me know. Thanks !

* * *

--

**How To Catch A Cold**

_a fiction by Crimson Vixen_

--

* * *

Ikki was used to seeing Kazu out and running. He was used to seeing him leap and fly and grind and fight. Next to sitting at a computer and looking up any and all things AT related, maybe a little side order of porn, Ikki couldn't remember a time he'd seen the blond so inactive.

Of course, being sick will do that to you.

His friend, and recently declared lover, though Ikki much preferred the term partner, lay still and pale underneath the thick layers of blankets that the crow had insisted he put over him. Kazu would mumble that it was too damn hot for blankets, while Ikki would argue that it was good to sweat the fever out. This sparked a smile from the bedridden boy, who pointed out that Ikki was acting like an overprotective mother. But also that he kinda liked it.

After all, there weren't many people in the world that Ikki would sacrifice a day to sit at a bedside for.

"I hate being sick," Kazu groaned in a stuffy voice, stiffly rolling over to his side and throwing his arm over the edge of the mattress. Ikki, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, took a hold of Kazu's hand and ran his thumb lightly over the other boy's knuckles.

"I had no idea," he joked. "I do."

"Huh? You do what?"

"I like it when you're sick."

Naturally, Kazu lowered his brows, frowning. Ikki smiled, unable to resist, and explained it to him.

"See, when you're sick, it just makes it that much easier to take advantage of you."

And as Ikki's eyes sparkled and teeth glinted in mischief, Kazu mumbled something under his breath and pulled his hand away from Ikki's hold.

"That's just not right, man," he pouted, voice noticeably dry. "And you wouldn't."

Ikki met Kazu's eyes, as if in a challenge. Silently he waited for the sick boy to dare him, but the blonde wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Well it's true."

"Just wait until _you _get sick," Kazu growled, hinting at future revenge. He was beginning to wish Ikki would let him get well on his own. But he couldn't very well just ask him to leave. He wasn't sure Ikki would even comply anyway.

"Me? Sick?" Ikki faked shock.

Determinedly, Kazu nodded, lips twisted to the side in slight annoyance.

Ikki shrugged, "Alright."

Without another word, Ikki rolled further onto the bed, knees planted on either side of Kazu's hips, hands capturing the blonde's wrists and pinning them to the pillow with a thud that made the bed bounce. He looked down upon his prey with a smile that could have been classified as evil. Kazu writhed, the twisting of his torso and the moaning of his sick vocal chords only turning the crow on, and he gripped tighter.

"Ikki, stop," Kazu seethed. "I'm not in the mood for this! You're going to get yourself sick."

"I thought that was what you wanted," Ikki teased. "And besides, that's what I'm trying to do."

Kazu opened his mouth to say something else but as soon as his lips parted, Ikki dove in and invaded it with his tongue. The jet was weak in his ill state, making it easier for Ikki to claim him, but the way his chest heaved was quite sexy, Ikki mused. Kazu breathlessly whined Ikki's name into the crow's mouth, feeling pleasure and weakness all rolled into one, and the strange combination flustered him. Ikki deepened the kiss. He didn't care if Kazu was sick or not, the boy always tasted good to him, and he simply couldn't get enough of the sounds the blonde was making.

Call him a torturer. Call him manipulative. Call him selfish.

After a few more seconds of their hot and sloppy kiss, Ikki picked up on the way Kazu's breath was hitching, and he pulled back. The boy underneath him, nose still clogged and eyes watering because of it, gasped and tried to reclaim his breath. Once he did, he glared up at Ikki.

"You jerk," he said, but couldn't hide the smile that tried to creep into his lips. "How come no matter what you do to piss me off, in the end, I always want more?"

Ikki laughed and shrugged. That was certainly the boy he fell in love with, sick or no. With a lopsided smile, Ikki told Kazu to get well soon, and tried not to break out in laughter when Kazu opened his mouth to curse, but sneezed instead.


End file.
